Pocket Pistol
(through the 2016 Top Event Weapons) • during Easter Invasion |Damage? =3 |Range? =1 |Accuracy? =4 |Agility? =4 |Clip Size? = 20 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Pistol |currency= Paid}}The Pocket Pistol is a handgun that was available as the final prize in the Fastest Gunslinger (Event). As indicated by the name, it is a very small pistol (approximately at the size of your hand in the game). Despite being almost as small as the Noisy Cricket, this timid looking weapon is not something to be taken lightly. Strategy It shoots out 4 shots per second, and you need approximately 5-7 shots to kill your target (assuming no headshot ever occurred). Due to its size, you can run around the map with a great agility. It has 20 rounds in a clip and only 2-3 seconds of reloading. However, the limitation of this handgun is its range. The range is not too long; about as long as the bridge in the map Nocturnal Snowfall/Snow Village. Thus, exploiting Run And Gun strategy is a great approach to maximize its potential in any match. Especially in a small map such as the Sandtown, you can dominate the match easily with some strategic movements. Against the Revolver at close range, this weapon proved to be superior due to its rapid rate of fire. Even though Camping isn't really an option, you can take cover at any corner or edge of any wall. Shoot everyone who is running towards you. It might not too effective at first, but it works better than waiting for the enemy to pop up in front of you. Overall, a small weapon with a huge potential. This weapon proves that size doesn't matter. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Good damage. *Good fire rate. *Excellent agility. *Has a lot of ammo in a single clip (20). *Has a small crosshair making it easy to hit your target. *Quick reload. *The Outlaw Pack and Black Beret Kit can buff the gun stats. * Can be buffed by several armor pieces. Disadvantages *Short ranged, and has damage drop off (depending upon the range). *The recoil is quite strong, making it hard to keep focusing on your target. *Due to small crosshairs, close ranged battles can be difficult if the opponent knows how to strafe efficiently to confuse the player. *Nerfed by the Blackbird Headset. Gallery PocketPistolEarned!.PNG|Earned through the final tier of the Fastest Gunslinger event PocketPistolStats.jpg|Pocket Pistol Stats PocketPistolEquipped1.jpg|Pocket Pistol equipped PocketPistolEquipped2.jpg|"What is this? Pistol for ants??" Drtyimage.jpeg|Meh Djdjs.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) Fjwbd.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) Ekdnq.jpeg|The PW-9 from Afterpulse, the inspiration for this weapon Trivia * It is probably the smallest weapon in the game, while the second smallest is the MIB Noisy Cricket. * It is most likely based on the 5.7 USG and closely resembles the PW-9 in Afterpulse * You used to be able to run the fastest with this gun in the game; at 24% agility using the Outlaw Trousers, the Outlaw Jacket and any Head Armor that has 7% agility. * It could be considered as a "rival" to the Night Screech. * It shares the same preview animation as the MIB Noisy Cricket, the Night Screech, the Atarot Handgun, Fire Spitter and Dark Matter Gun! * It returned in the 2016 Top Event Weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:1 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons